Internet In Everett
Internet TLD In the Union of Everett there are various internet TLDs used for the government and civilian use. Civilian websites use .com, .org and .net. The government uses .edu, like in the United States, for education sites whether it be the civilian access Department of Education website or normal school, college and university websites from around the country. .mil is used for civilian access military websites such as the civilian access Department of Defense website, Department of the Paranormal website and other sub-branches websites such as the Navy, Air Force, Space Force or Marine Corps. Everett itself, like all nations has it's own national TLD. There are two TLDs, .ev and .ue. .ev is used on civilian access websites while .ue is used for government and military access internet websites, embassies and international organizations. In addition to .ue, .mil and .edu, government websites in Everett also use .gov. Because both the U.S. and Everett use .gov, both require the national TLD as well (ie: .ue.gov or .us.gov). Civilian Internet Civilian internet or civilian access websites are websites that civilians have access to. Government and military websites also exist on the civilian internet but these websites are not connected to anything within the government including government and military servers, databases, confidential files or other vital information. Government computer systems are completely separate, making hacking of government computers impossible without being directly inside the target building or agency. Common and famous civilian websites include Myspace.com, YouTube.com, Google.com, Yahoo.com, Twitter.com and Facebook.com. Enforcement Since the beginning of the 21st century, criminals have found that the internet is one of the easiest ways to commit crime. Hackers, cyber terrorists and general criminals can be found across the internet, internationally and at home. To enforce the internet, Everett created the CTTF or Cyber Terrorism Task Force. The CTTF primarily deals with taking down online sex offenders, cyber terrorists and identity theives. Sex Offenders One of the major problems with the internet was the development and popularity of social networking. With this invention came the next generation of sexual offenses, online predators. To combat this, Everett had created the CTTF. It can be guaranteed that in any public chat room in the country, there is at least one CTTF agent working to attract and catch online predators. Forums and other types of chat and communication sites are also monitored by agents, who work to locate and catch predators in the act. With the age of the social networking site, predators worked faster and more efficiently at targeting and eventually victimizing people. This has resulted in FCC requirements in which sites must set up safety precautions for users. Laws also aided in combatting offenders. It is illegal in the Union of Everett for a convicted sex offender to gain access to the internet. The CTTF performs undercover raids of public chat rooms, posing as children to attract pedophiles. Once an act has been committed in the chat, the suspect is arrested by police and Federal agents. Cyber Terrorism In recent years, hacker organizations and cyber terrorists have attacked various websites of all kinds, both civilian and government to either disrupt, destroy or steal information. In response to cyber terrorism, Everett has literally unplugged the nation's infrastructure from the internet. In the United States, basic infrastructure and utility systems can be hacked and accessed through the internet such as water control, power plants, government databases and military computers. A "Fire Sale" hack could result in massive outages or system failures. Everett disconnected everything from the internet and placed them on a completely separate military/government internet system which cannot be accessed from the civilian internet. This makes the hacking of government, military and infrastructure impossible. In addition to this, Everett has created a military internet force, dedicated to combatting cyber terrorists directly and even taking on international threats, whether it be foreign governments and militaries or just foreign civilians. The Planetary Security Forces have a force of internet and tech specialists who specialize in internet warfare and on a daily basis, disrupt and destroy attackers. The PSF primarily deals with international issues, which is why the duty of combatting foreign hacker organizations has been given to them. Current threats to internet security include China, which is known among the internet for it's cyber terrorist attacks agaisnt U.S. and Everetti websites. Intel has proven that the hacker organizations involved in the attacks are funded or aided by the Chinese government. Identity Theft To aid in combatting identity theft, Everett has outlawed the credit concept, a system in which based on a person's financial history, a score is given to the individual, that anyone can access to see whether or not to do business with said individual. This immediately opened up a perfect way to steal identities. With credit info open to anyone with the right information, all of a target's financial records are visible which includes bills, credit cards, social security and bank accounts. The United States uses this system and faces massive identity theft problems. Everett has made the credit system illegal, therefore cutting a massive chunk out of identity theives' tactics. Credit scoring websites in Everett are denied access or have been shut down completely. It is illegal to gather and distribute person's credit and financial information. Major Events In Cyber Warfare *On January 15, 2008, an internet group known as Anonymous, hacked and DDOS'd the Church of Scientology's websites, bombarded fax machines, harassed and flooded phone lines and utterly crippled the organization for nearly six days in revenge for Scientology's interference in Net Neutrality. Over a year and a half later, Anonymous was presented the Everetti Medal of Valor & Vigilance by the President for "diverting, combatting and destroying a threat to the security of the free world and of the Everetti nation." The award hangs in the Department of Defense's Pentastar building. Because Anonymous is literally what it is, anonymous, no specific person could be awarded. The result of the vigilante attack against Scientology was the complete banning and outlawing of Scientology in the Union of Everett for various misdemeanor and felony crimes including terrorism, Treason, espionage and blackmail. Because of the attacks, the government was alerted to a Treasury Department scam. The first Everetti Secretary of the Treasury was a Scientologist and an investigation and raid of her home and workplace revealed a plot by the Scientologist organization to steal funds and force Scientology beliefs and legislation into the government. A similar attack had occurred in the 1960s against multiple governments including the United States and Britain in which the Scientologist founder and leader was charged and convicted but fled custody. *This tactic was used again against China in 2009 after a Chinese hack attack against the United States and Everetti civilian government websites. The PSF used it's botnet to shut off Chinese access to the internet for an hour while specialists bombed hacker's computers with viruses. The Everetti attack ended but accidentally took down a Chinese military server. It was later discovered that the Chinese government had been spying on the United States government in attempts to steal US/Everetti technology. Both the CTTF and PSF have been working to destroy stolen intel, destroy Chinese hacker networks and cause chaos in the Chinese Intelligence Agency. **Following the 2010 Chinese cyber attacks against Google, the PSF DDOS attacked a dozen websites connected to Chinese hacker groups, infecting and destroying several with worms and viruses. Military Internet Everetti military internet is a second and completely separate internet network only for Everetti government, military and instructure. This system has no connection to the civilian internet, making hack attacks against the government impossible. A hacker or offender must literally be inside a government building or agency and plug into the network to gain access. While government websites exist on the civilian internet, these sites do not contain any at risk information and if defaced or DDOS'd, will have absoultely no effect against the government, military or infrastructure. An additional feature has been adapted which makes hacking even harder to do, even if the individual is inside the target building. Military internet runs on a completely different computer language than civilian systems and computer, meaning a civilian grade computer or disk cannot send or receive files to or from a military grade computer. This language does not run on the famous "ones and zeros" language. It is a reverse engineered alien computer language recovered from crashed space craft. The Everetti fusion power plant system runs on this language, so hackers cannot attack Everett's power utilities. Military satellites and droid communications also have this system so captured droids or fallen satellites cannot be hacked or searched for information by foreign governments. Communications cannot be intercepted as well. Military internet controls and runs in all systems ranging from satellites, droids, space craft, Navy ships, radar, SDI systems, the Pentastar, the Department of Defense computer network, Department of the Paranormal network and the Fusion Deployment System. Military internet also controls the Everetti water supply, power supply and EDS system. Military Internet Systems *SDI System **PDS Satellite Array **SDI Turret Defense **Mobile SDI Network **THAAD Interceptor System **Patriot Last Defense System *Satellites **Global Positioning System (GPS) **Reconnaisance & Spy Satellites **Emergency Detection System Satellites **NASA Satellites **Military Communication Satellites **Droid Control Satellites **FNN Broadcast Satellite **Project Titan/Project Alexis ***Global Electro-Magnetic Pulse Array ***EMP Orbital Bombardment Array *Everetti Military **Naval Vessels/Navy **Radar **Air Defense **Military Air Traffic Control/Air Force Control **HADv2/v3/v4/v5 System **SBR System **Marine Corps **Fusion Deployment System **Union of Everett Crisis Unit (UECU) **Planetary Security Forces (PSF) **Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) **Department of Homeland Security (DHS) **National Security Agency (NSA) **Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) **Narcotics, Alcohol & Firearms Agency (NAF) **Department of Defense (DoD) **The Pentastar **Department of the Paranormal **Paranormal Control & Investigation Agency (PCI) **Paranormal Emergencies Center (PEC) **Military Radio Broadcast **Coast Guard **Border Patrol **Cyber Terrorism Task Force **Federal Alert Status **Emergency Broadcast System **Immigration & Naturalization Service (INS) **Emergency Tracking Centers (ETC) ***Emergency Detection System *Civilian Systems & Infrastructure **Fusion Power Utility Center **Solar Power Array Center **Hydro-Electric Dam Control **Air Traffic Control **911 Call Center **Maglev Rail Line **Water Utilities **Stock Market Security System ***NYSE Security Server ***CHX Security Server **Cellular Communications Backup System **Telephone Backup System **Morse Code Line 2009 Internet Incident On August 9, 2009 the internet hacker group Anonymous announced a new declaration of war. Like with the previous Scientology Incident in January 2008, the same group, which was recently awarded the Everetti Medal of Valor & Vigilance for that incident, has declared direct internet war and combat against the government of Australia. The threatening video, posted on YouTube, warned that if Australia's government did not cease it's plan to fully censor the internet by September 9th, 2009, the entire force of Anonymous and it's allies will launch an attack. The Everetti CTTF, Planetary Security Forces and Department of Defense was put on alert for attacks within Everett although the President herself assured that Everett was safe. In response to the threat and potential internet war, the Everetti government released a condemnation and statement to the Australian government for planning to censor the internet. Crisis In Australia The crisis started whne newly elected official Kevin Rudd was elected into office in Australia. Of his plans to do during his term was the plan to set up a total censorship of the internet in Australia which planned to completely black out access to millions of websites from around the world including political websites, discussion forums, websites that contained dissent or political debate and some completely random sites which included the website of an Australian dentist's office. The government had initally denied such a censorship attack but confidential information was leaked to the famous WikiLeaks website. Quickly, WikiLeaks was added to the Australian blacklist. It was soon public and the government made claims that the blacklist was to block only pornography, illegal content and things not acceptabloe for children. But the evidence was already out. The Australian government had plans to wipe out political debate, dissent and protest and news and blog sites. The Everetti President, Kaitlyn Spencer, made a statement immediately, calling Australia a "police state" and "the beginning of the rise of fascism in the free world". The government condemned Australia's plans. With the rise of Anonymous once again, Everett was put into a position were it knows of an internet attack against an allied government. The situation had to be dealt with carefully. Crisis In Everett On September 3rd, 2009, Kentucky state representative Tim Couch was fired by President Spencer for conspiracy against the citizens of Kentucky and violation of privacy and freedom of speech and expression as stated in the First Amendment of the Constitution of the Union of Everett. Tim Couch earlier in 2009 had placed a bill into Kentucky state legislation that if passed, would remove internet anonymity, requiring all websites to require registration to be used which includes forcing users to give out their full legal name, home address and email and require the website to show such information on any posts or comments made by said users. This means personal information would be posted on forums, chatrooms, social networking sites and others, completely violating the Everetti Constitution. President Spencer learned of the bill and immediately fired Representative Couch. The spread of violations of internet civil rights into Everett forced new corruption investigations of state governments, set to take place in October 2009. Internet Laws Everett tries to maintain a policy of Net Neutrality but finds it necessary to place restrictions and laws regarding internet activities. Cyber Sexual Assault Act A recent law passed regarding internet sexual harassment, following a CTTF security notice. The Cyber Sexual Assault Act is primarily in response to an new phenomenon is online gaming regarding Massively Multiplayer Online Games (MMOG) and sexual offenses occurring during game play. Most notable, instances of "virtual rape" and sexual harassment occurr on games such as Second Life, Playstation Home and World of Warcraft in which players use their avatar or 3D character to sexually harass other users, usually female players, by physically making motions, movements, actions or even speaking and describing an act against victim players. In response, Everett has expanded sexual harassment laws onto the internet, classifying these physical attacks as "Virtual Rape Harassment". Committing an act of "VRH" can result in a warrant for the ISP or website/gaming adminstration to provide the user's registration data and charges of aggravated harassment and sexual harassment against the offender. Adults found to be committing acts of VRH against minor can be placed on the national sex offender registry with up to a week in prison and a fine of $500. An adult agaisnt an adult victim can result in a $500 fine and probation. An minor committing VRH may face probation and punishment from his or her parents. For any VRH offenders, the ISP or website administration may be required to permanently ban and restrict the user from accessing the website again. Heavier criminal acts, such "sexual hacking extortion", an act of threatening to hijack a victim's account and information if they do not provide sexual services or acts, can result in felony charges of aggravated sexual assault and aggravated harassment with the offender being placed on the national sex offender registry, facing up to ten years imprisonment, probation and fines as high as $25,000 per victim. Sexting In reponse to an outbreak of a phenomenon called "sexting" or "sexual text messaging", the sending of nude photos via cellphone text messages taken with the phone's camera, a law has been passed regarding such activity. Under the new sexting law, an adult sexting images to another consenting adult is legal. The sending of nude or offensive images via cell phone texts to unknown or unconsenting parties, as a prank or as a form of harassment, is illegal with a punishment of 30 days imprisonment and a $500 fine for the first offense. An adult sending sexts to a minor, regardless of consensual status, is a federal offense with the placement of the adult on the national sex offender registry and up to a year in prison and an additional $5,000 fine for each photo sent. A minor sending sexts to a minor legally does not result in punishments, unless non-consensual, where the offender will then be sentenced to community services for a determined period of time and probation. Consensual sexting between minors is left up to the parents to decide punishments. Internet Rights Act The Everetti Internet Rights Act was enacted in August 2008 in response to the G8 Summit's agreement of the Anti-Counterfieting Trade Agreement (ACTA). The Union of Everett declined to agree to the law, along with New Zealand, due to the law's infringement of the right to privacy. ACTA will not be enacted or passed into Everetti law. In response, Everett adopted the Internet Rights Act which protects citizens from invasion of privacy on the internet whether by other private citizens or by government and law enforcement. It additionally re-states the laws that protect citizens from unreasonable searches and seizures of electronic devices without warrant. The Internet Rights Act establishes the following: *Warrants must be issued for searches and seizures of web logs, internet histories, ISP histories, website visitation histories, search histories, email accounts, instant messages, texts and other private information. *Warrants must be issued to search and or seize electronic devices including mp3 players, CD players, laptops, computers, hard drives, video game consoles, music players, cell phones, answering machines, telephones, radios, equipment and other devices. *No one may post personal, private information on the internet about or depicting any other person without consent of said person. *No one may reproduce, sell or distribute personal, private data on the internet or publically including video, photo, audio or documents of a person without the consent of said person. *Spam, pop-up advertisements, web browser hijacking advertisements, false advertisements, misleading advertisements, email junk mail, spam mail or other "attack ads" are illegal. *It is illegal for a company or website to log user activities or keep, maintain, sell or distribute user's personal and private data including emails, accounts, legal names, addresses, phone numbers or otherwise. *The internet shall not be violated or censored by any law or government at any time. Net Neutrality is confirmed as law. A subsection allows the government to moderate or prosecute offensive users, combat content pirates, violators of copyright, combat sex offenders and pedophiles and or combat child pornography. Credit & Identity Security Act Since the establishment of the 21st century internet and after the creation of various "credit scoring websites", identity theft has become a major problem in the United States and Everett. In response, Everett outlawed the entire "credit concept", a system in which people are given scores based on their credit card histories, bills, payments and other private activity which is all logged and posted on websites for banks, lenders, companies and others to see. With the right information, any person, including identity theives, can access this information and see the person's entire credit card, billing, bank account and other histories and information. Credit scoring websites and databases were ordered torn down by the government and as part of the Privacy Security Act, the distribution of persons' private data including economic and monetary histories and information was illegalized. In addition to the identity theft crisis, people began to face employment problems in which people were denied employment because of their credit history, an issue totally unrelated to employment. Additional laws were set, banning employers from checking employees' credit or personal information and denials for employment based on a person's credit resulted in fines and could face lawsuits or charges. Category:Union of Everett Category:Technology Category:Laws